Don't Run Towards the Light, Run into my Open Arms
by SuperWhoLockian11283
Summary: Dean is dying and Cas can't fix it. But he loves him too much to let him die. AU (Eventual Destiel)
Cas sat with Dean's limp body in his arms, tears in his eyes. He prayed and prayed for any one of his brothers to come. But no one did. Being human, Cas couldn't heal Dean. He would have to carry his dead body back to his baby, drive it back to the bunker with the body in the backseat. He would have to carry his body inside and lay him on his bed. He would have to be the one to tell Sam that his only sibling and _brother_ was gone.

Cas couldn't do that.

"Brothers. I am begging, someone, _anyone_ , help him. Save Dean. Please." Cas prays to anyone who would listen.

He hears a flutter of wings. In the empty space stood a man with dark, tousled hair and brown eyes. Cas recognized him immediately.

"Cassie. Long time no see." Said Gabriel, smiling.

Cas stared at him, eyes wide.

"Gabe? H-How are you alive?" Cas stuttered.

"Long story for another time," He said, "So, you want me to save Dean-o, huh."

Cas nods, letting his tears fall onto Dean's pale face. Gabe strides forward and places two fingers on Dean's forehead. All of his injures disapeared and the color came back. His eyes fling open and he gasps. His eyes wander, obviously confused.

"Dean!" Cas shouted.

"Cas?" Dean asked hoarsely, "How am I alive?" Dean lets his gaze fall on the archangel kneeling in front of him. He jumps and glares at Gabe.

"You? The angel who _killed me more times than I can count_? Why? Why save me?" Dean rants, sitting up and letting Cas help him to his feet.

"I did it for Cassie here, Dean-o. He prayed for someone, and got me." Gabriel says defensively.

"Ok, I understand that, but how? How are you alive?" Dean asks, still dizzy.

"Like I told Cassie, long story for another time. You knuckleheads should hop into that car of yours and drive home. I bet Sam is worried sick about you two."

Like on cue, Dean's phone rings. He shoves his hand in his pocket and in silpulls it out.

"Sammy?" He says.

Dean yells into the phone slightly, but hangs up on a calmer note.

"Sam is pissed and definitly drunk. We gotta get back." He says.

Cas nods and steadies Dean as they walk back to the Impala. Once it was evident that Dean had recovered, Cas removed him arm from around his waist. Dean slid into the driver seat and Cas sat in the passenger.

They drove in silence until Dean finally spoke up.

"Why did you do that Cas."

"Do what?" Cas asked, confused.

"Why did you pray to save me? Why didn't you just let me die?"

"For one, Sam. He's lost without you. I couldn't let him go through another loss." Cas said.

"Why else?" Dean questioned.

Cas took in a breath. He didn't know if he was ready to tell Dean yet. He didn't think he was ready to tell the man he valued so much, that he prayed for Dean alive because he _loved_ him. Cas loved Dean. But he didn't think he felt the same.

"I saved you because you're my friend, Dean. Sam can't live without you, and neither can I." Cas said.

 _You idiot! He surely knows now!_ Cas thought to himself angrily.

"Thanks, Cas. Thanks for always being there to save my sorry ass." Dean replied, smiling.

* * *

They retured to the bunker to find Sam, laying on the couch, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Many other bottles were scattered across the room. He was murmuring something when he heard them come in.

"Dean!" He says sluggishly. Sam tries to sit up, but Dean stops him, pushing him back down.

"Don't sit up Sammy. Just lay down and try to go to sleep." Dean says statching the bottle of whiskey from his younger brother's hand.

"Ok. G'night Dean!" Sam says cheerily.

Dean grabs a blanket and pillow from Sam's room. He puts the pillow gently under his head, and lays the blanket over him. Dean turns to Cas and smiles.

"Thanks again, Cas. Get some sleep. You look like hell." He says clapping Cas on the shoulder. The touch sends a shiver down Cas's spine. He tries his best to ignore it and groggily walks to his room next to Dean's.


End file.
